


let's keep it on the brightside

by i_was_human



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: #givedonghoabreak2kforever, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Crack, First Meetings, Gen, Inspired by Music, Kang Dongho | D.Min is Trying His Best, dae? more like gae, human disaster lee minsoo, no beta we die like dongho after writing music for 48 straight hours, possible future ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human
Summary: For some odd reason, most of the important events in Daehyun's life have stemmed from absolutely shit first impressions.The first time his dad held him, he dropped him on the floor. The first time he held a guitar, a bug crawled over his hand and left him terrified of small wooden holes for years.And the first time he meets Lee Minsoo, the elder bowls him over.
Relationships: Kang Dongho | D.Min & Kim Daehyun & Lee Minsoo, Kang Dongho | D.Min & Lee Minsoo, Kim Daehyun & Lee Minsoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	let's keep it on the brightside

For some odd reason, most of the important events in Daehyun's life have stemmed from _absolutely shit first impressions_.

The first time his dad held him, he dropped him on the floor. The first time he held a guitar, a bug crawled over his hand and left him terrified of small wooden holes for years.

And the first time he meets Lee Minsoo, the elder bowls him over. 

He's heading for his usual busking place, earbuds in and gaze pinned on the distant horizon, and he almost misses the man sprinting down the sidewalk because of it.

Well.

Almost.

Daehyun stares at him for a moment, taking in the silver hair, dangling earrings, and dark skinny jeans, and he's well aware he's probably gaping like an idiot, but _sue him_.

"Look out!"

And, of course, with Daehyun's last-pick-for-sports-teams reflexes, he doesn't move whatsoever.

The man slams directly into his chest, and Daehyun stumbles back, a pained hiss escaping his lips as something hot spills over his shirt. It's not _unbearably_ hot - he's had his share of experiences with that - but it's still a lot hotter than he'd like.

"Why'd you just stand there?"

There's a hint of laughter to the man's voice, and Daehyun stares down at him - _down_ , because this guy is actually kinda short - with a faint smile on his lips.

"Ah- I got distracted?"

"By what?" the man laughs, gaze falling to the coffee cups in his hand. "Ugh- I'm sorry, man, my friend just sent me to buy his stupidly overpriced coffee, and I kinda have to do it because he's in one of his bitchy moods 'cause he's writing lyrics, and _you play guitar_?"

Daehyun blinks, stunned at the sudden topic change. "Uh. Yeah?"

"That's so cool!" the man enthuses, fishing around in his back pocket for a moment before producing a pair of drumsticks. "My name's Lee Minsoo, and I play the drums!"

"Kim Daehyun," he dazedly replies, and the man - Lee Minsoo - grins, winking at him before stuffing the drumsticks back into his pocket.

"Are you any good?"

"Uh. I was just going to go busking, so-"

"I'll come watch!"

What the _fuck_ is happening?

"Um," Daehyun eloquently replies, and Minsoo grins at him, leaning forwards to grasp his wrist.

"C'mon! It'll be fun!"

_What the fuck?_

God, he can hear his mom screaming at him over stranger danger from here. 

On the plus side, though... Minsoo plays drums, and seems to have a friend who plays an instrument as well, so are Daehyun's meet-cute band dreams really coming true?

Maybe.

What he _is_ sure of, though, is that Lee Minsoo is a _fucking weirdo_.

* * *

"Dongho!"

Daehyun winces as Minsoo bangs on the door once more, brows scrunched together and lips pursed. "Dongho! Wake up! I found a guitarist!"

Still no response.

"Dongho! Wake up or I'll steal your cat!"

The door slams open, and Daehyun nearly shrieks at the person that greets him.

He's _tall_. Tall and dark and scary and also kinda hot? But mostly _scary_.

"There you are," Minsoo grins, seemingly unfazed by the _waves of murder_ radiating off the man - Dongho? "Took you long enough."

"Give me two days to write you a song again and I'm fucking quitting," Dongho growls, and Minsoo raises his chin, still unfazed.

"I found a guitarist!"

Dongho's gaze shifts to Daehyun, and he jolts, reaching up to wave a sheepish hello.

This is fine. He's doing fine.

"How old is he?" Dongho asks, reaching up to lean against the doorway. "Like... five?"

"I'm twenty-one!" Daehyun all but shrieks, and Dongho's brow ticks up.

"Huh. Could've fooled me."

"Stop being a dick," Minsoo laughs, and Dongho's brow ticks up further. "Plus, you don't get a say in this!"

"...uh-huh."

"Daehyun-ah, this is Dongho," Minsoo continues, gesturing to the taller man. "Dongho, this is Daehyun-ah!"

"Hey," Dongho simply states, and Daehyun leans around him, gaze landing on the numerous energy drinks spilled over every surface. "What're you looking at?"

"Ah- nothing!"

"...uh-huh."

Minsoo pushes past him, idly spinning a drumstick between his fingers, and Dongho's brow twitches as the silver-haired man starts to toss energy drinks around the room, lips pursed in a frown.

"Your house is a _disaster_ , Dongho-"

"Get out."

"No," Minsoo hums, rocking forwards to rest on the balls of his feet. "We're gonna try out Dae!"

Dongho stares at him, expression blank and _murder_ flickering in his eyes, and Minsoo winks before his drumstick flies into the wall. 

...it's honestly stunning how Daehyun's regretting all his life choices. 

Still, at least he knows this isn't going to be boring!

"Let's try it!" Daehyun exclaims, and Dongho turns, brow twitching and _sheer fucking rage_ burning in his eyes. 

...oh, boy.

* * *

As it turns out, Dongho is rich.

You wouldn't be able to tell, considering that right now he looks like a college student after ten Monsters and three mental breaks, but according to Minsoo he is, in fact, rich. 

The more you know!

Daehyun stares at the guitars leaning against the wall, gaze flitting from their polished exterior to the man leaning against the doorframe. Dongho's chewing idly on a protein bar, eyes dark-rimmed and expression blank, but Daehyun _still_ somehow feels like Dongho will kill him if he touches any of the guitars, so.

"Try one!" Minsoo exclaims, pushing past Dongho to enter the room. "He doesn't use all of them!"

"I worked for forty-eight hours," Dongho tells nobody in particular, staring up at the ceiling as if praying for some god to come down and murder him. "I work for this fucker for forty-eight hours and he can't even let me take a nap."

"You're fine," Minsoo hums, leaning over to poke Daehyun's cheek. "C'mon! Try one!"

"A-Ah- I'm fine with Tayler," Daehyun grins, and Minsoo hums.

"Alright. Show us what you've got!"

"I'm going to take a nap," Dongho mutters, and Minsoo grins, rocking back on his heels.

"If you leave, he's in the band!"

"Fine," Dongho growls, staring at Minsoo with a gaze that could cut iron. "He's in. Are you _happy_?"

"Now we have to rehearse!"

Minsoo ducks under the water bottle that soars through the air, and Daehyun winces as it collides with the wall, spilling its content over numerous pages of sheet music strewn across the floor. 

Well.

"Fuck you," Dongho succinctly states before turning to Daehyun, expression utterly apathetic. "I'm trusting Minsoo's judgement, so welcome to the band, kid. Don't disappoint me or I'll snap your neck and leave you for the birds."

"This is why you have no friends!" Minsoo calls, watching Dongho leave, and all Daehyun can think is _what has he gotten himself into?_

**Author's Note:**

> uhh this fic came into existence because of arrested youth's brightside and nothing else
> 
> did anyone need this? no. did i write it anyways? yes.
> 
> also in the future jaewon joins as a secondary guitarist/keyboardist and they end up going against minsung in a battle of the bands but i am LazyTM so i did not write that oops
> 
> [twit](https://twitter.com/i_was_human_) | [lit fic discord!](https://discord.gg/CNunB74)


End file.
